hermione and the new generation of dragon riders
by Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle
Summary: I suck at the summerys so yeah you will just have to read and find out


Hermione sat in her room at her desk typing her notes from this year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry out on her brand new Sony Laptop she got for her birthday this year. It was a beautiful day and here she was typing on her laptop. Looking out her window she sighed and saved everything and shut it down and went to her bathroom that was attached to her room. While in there she pulled back her now strait hair into a bun at the base of her skull. She then put on her swimsuit grabbed a towel and headed down to her pool. Grabbing a book from the library on her way to read when she was done swimming. When she got to the pool she walked over to the pool house and grabbed the radio and pressed play and Madonna started to play. She then walked to the diving board and dived into the water. She then proceeded to do 40 laps around the pool. When she was done she quickly dried off and sat down to sun bath only to hear a loud boom from the woods behind her house she quickly grabbed her towel and went and looked for the cause of the noise. When she got about 2 miles in there was a crater and in it was a shiny stone.

'what should I do its was advisedly sent here by magic so I should hide it from the muggles and then take it with me to the orders HQ' she thought to herself as she went to pick it up. She had barely touched it when it started to shake and crack and out popped a baby dragon. She jumped and screamed in shock and fear. It squeaked at her scream. When she clamed down she approached it and went to pick it up but jerked back as soon as she touched it because there was a sharp stabbing pain in her hand, when she looked down at her hand there was a shining silver mark on her hand in a spiral. She then looked back at the beautiful amethyst colored dragon and it looked right back at her. She blinked and it blinked. She then smiled and picked up and walked back to her house. She knew that her parents were not home for they had gone on their second honeymoon for the 12th time in their mirage so they would be gone all summer so she could take care of the dragon with out interference. When they reached the house she quickly went to the kitchen to find something for it to eat. When she got to the kitchen she sat the dragon on the counter and then went to the refrigerator and saw that there was some uncooked steak left and she took it out unwrapped it and started to cut it up it to small bites and then feed them to the dragon. When the dragon was done she picked it back up and went to her room and sat the dragon on her bed and went to change into her pajamas and get ready for bed. It was 10 o'clock by the time she came out of the bathroom ready for bed. When she looked at her bed the dragon had curled up on the extra pillow at the head of the bed. She climbed into bed and snuggled down into the covers with her head right next to the dragon's head she then gave the dragon a kiss on the top of its head and went to sleep.

The next morning Hermione awoke before the dragon so she let it sleep, she then proceeded to get ready for the day. Hermione walked to the shower and turned it on and then turned it as hot as it would go. As she got in she felt something brush her leg she look down and there was the dragon.

"so you want to shower too little one" she asked the dragon as she washed her hair. The dragon squeaked as if saying yes. Hermione just laughed at its answer. "you know little one we need to find you a good strong name. so are you a male young one?"

The dragon shook its head to say no. Hermione hummed as she tried to think of a name for the dragon. 'well I have always liked the name Satinka and its meaning sacred dancer lets see how she likes it' she thought to herself as she rinsed off and got out of the shower and grabbed her towel and dried off. She then went to her room and got her clothes for the day and dressed. She then sat at her desk and picked up the dragon and looked her in the eyes.

"so how about I name off a couple of names I know and you shake your head yes or no if you like them or not ok" she asked the dragon and she nodded yes "alright how about Selene? No ok how about Sera? No again then Relenna? Not that one I agree it just don't fit you ok here is the last one Satinka it is one of my favorites" she said as the dragon now known as Satinka started to nodded really fast so fast in fact that she tumbled off Hermione's lap. Hermione just laughed at Satinka's antics. "well Satinka lets go get something to eat what do you say"

And for an answer Satinka ran out of the room. Then came back stuck her head in the room and squeaked at Hermione who just laughed and followed. When she got to the kitchen Satinka was on the counter waiting for her. So she went to the refrigerator and pulled out so eggs and steak and muffins and a bunch of other things. When she finished cutting up the steak she put it into a bowl and placed it on the counter in front of Satinka. And then turned back to her breakfast and eat. When they both finished they went up to Hermione's room and while Hermione typed up the rest of her note from last five years onto her laptop. Satinka just curled up on the bed and watched Hermione


End file.
